


It's Hardly A Hallmark Moment

by Crazy4MattBomer



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4MattBomer/pseuds/Crazy4MattBomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's POV after his dad appeared at his apartment based on 4x11 the tittle is  from when Neal said it to mozzie in clip 4 from the episode  on youtube</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hardly A Hallmark Moment

"In line of recent events That will not be a problem" I said to mozzie before we drank glasses of the cheap whiskey moz brought over to recreate the shackleton that June won from him in a high stakes game of candy land .

"you just want me to keep drinking so i'll talk about my father" I said after moz was talking I had a hangover the next day and that day my dad came to my apartment I said "were doing this with peter" he gets mad and says "you promised me peter isnt gonna be involved".

I said " Peter's more of a dad to me than you are dad" and I watched my dad walk out the door and I went to Peter and El's and knocked on door and heard Satchmo bark and Elizabeth saw me and said "hi Neal what are you doing here" I looked down and said "my dad came to the apartment and had a fight with me and I got drunk and ended up here " El saw the tears in my amazing blue eyes .

I hugged her and said " guess it wasnt meant for me and my dad to reunite again after all this time " and Elizabeth said "Neal stay here" I said okay and she told Peter and he saw me and said "you okay buddy" I looked up and I said no I'll go and got up and tears fell down my face since your more of a dad to me than my dad was .

Peter said " thats why i'm the only person you trust" I Nodded yes dad ever since that mission when we were dad and son,thats why I call you dad and el mom since you both adopted me as your son I know you didnt want me since my dad left me while I grew up but your my handler .  
I'll go I said and got up and walked back to June's I didnt want Peter to know before my dad left he had hit me and broke my ribs I make it back to june's and stood in front of my bathroom mirror looking at the bruises my dad left on me Peter came in without my knowing it and said "oh my god " I turned around yes my dad did this to me and I looked down.

Peter helped me change into my pajamas and into my bed then called el and said "neals dad hit him before he left apartment and his ribs might be broken " el said "hon stay the night with Neal I'll make him some gelatio and bring it over for him " Peter said " okay hon i will I love you" El said "love you too hon and when he wakes up tell Neal i love him too" Peter said okay and hung up and I said Dad I love you and mom so much " and Peter sat by me on my dad and said " we love you too Neal" I teared up and smiled.

"you do even though I not you and Elizabeth's son i'm only your ci " I said Peter smiled and said while helping me up " yes neal but to El Satchmo and I you are family to us" we went to the hospital i did have broken ribs and concussion but doctor gave me meds for the pain and bandaged my ribs and Peter said when we got back to June's " you take time off and rest okay Neal El and I will come by and check on you or you come to our house Satchmo is dying to see his favorite buddy" I laugh cutely " and I'll give you pickle juice to cure the hangover too " I make a face and wear my sunglasses .

" I bet its as Bad as the Deviled Ham" Peter looks at me and says "El's making gelatio for you" I look down " Sorry I said it I say Peter says "Neal its okay your dad hurt you and here I am being mad at you " Peter dont its okay I deserve this he did it he found out I want you involved to take the flynn's down for Ellen's murder and thats why he hurt me and because I said your more of a dad to me than he ever was " I Say Peter smiled " you mean that Neal im more of a dad since your my ci " I say " Yes Peter" and El hugs me carefully and puts gelatio in my freezer and they both stayed the night with me .

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this and based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCIyD9UupHU and because Drunk Neal was so adorable


End file.
